Университет дружбы (песня)
Университет дружбы ( ) — четвёртая песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Университет дружбы». Русская версия = thumb|300px :Флим ::Одиноко, нет друзей - мы можем вас понять. :Флэм ::До этого был способ один, чтоб друзей завоевать. :Флим ::Есть школа очень далеко, она научит вас, ::Но уезжать придётся вам... :Флэм ::Чтоб попасть в тот класс! :Пони: унывают :Флим ::Теперь альтернатива есть из этой ситуации. :Флэм ::Есть школа-университет... :и Флэм ::C такой же специализацией! :и Флэм ::Наш лучший вуз ::Имеет плюс: ::Это не глушь, а самый центр! ::Дружить научитесь легко ::Вы в нашей альма-матер! :Флим: Именно так - вы всё верно услышали! :Флэм: Университет лучший, единственный в своём роде! :Флим ::Статистика нам говорит, ::Что тут нас ждёт успех! :Искорка ::Возможно, так, но чую я - ::Обманут они всех! :Флэм ::Смотрите, пони, с нами тут ::Директор школы той, :Флим ::Чтоб показать, что заведения ::Давно дружны... :и Флэм ::Между собой! :Искорка: Ничего подобного! :Флэм ::Эта последняя деталь картину завершит. :Флим ::Принцесса дружбы университет благословит! :Флэм: Это честь для нас! :и Флэм ::Наш дружбы класс ::Научит вас! :Флэм ::И Вас! :и Флэм ::Как не сесть с другом в лужу! ::Изучите быстрей вдвойне вы то, ::Что нужно вам для дружбы! :Искорка: Как можно научиться дружбе в два раза быстрее?! :Флэм: Мы обучаем так быстро, что промедление было бы преступлением! :Флим ::Учебный наш материал со всеми согласован! :Флэм ::И скоро университет будет... :и Флэм ::Аккредитован! :и Флэм ::Наш универ ::Другим пример! ::Принцесса дружбы нас поддержит в том, ::Что только тут в Эквестрии ::Дружбы дают диплом! :Флэм ::Да! :Пони ::Универ! ::Универ! ::Универ! :Пони ::Он такой один, ::Наш дружбы университет! :Флим и Флэм ::Да! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px :Flim ::If you're alone and you can't make friends ::We understand your plight :Flam ::Until now, there was just one way ::Your friendships could take flight :Flim ::There is a school real far away ::That'll teach you what to know ::But if you live here, you couldn't stay :Flam ::You'd learn you have to go-o-o-o :Ponies: Awww... :Flim ::Now, there is an alternative to all of that adversity :Flam ::Not just a school, I'll have you know :and Flam ::But a whole university ::At Friendship U, our aim is true ::In a city, not some backwater ::You'll learn the things you need to know ::At our new alma mater :Flim: That's it, everypony, you heard correct! :Flam: Friendship U, the one and only university of friendship! :Flim ::As you can see, we're a success ::By any kind of stat :Sparkle ::That may be so, for all I know ::But I still smell a rat :Flam ::Everypony, lookie here ::That other school's headmare :Flim ::Her presence is a testament ::To the mutual respect... :and Flam ::...we sha-a-a-are :Twilight Sparkle: What?! No, it isn't! :Flam ::It really is the final piece ::To make our work complete :Flim ::To have the Friendship Princess ::Bless our school is such a treat :Flam: We're so honored! :and Flam ::At Friendship U, we teach to you (and you!) ::All of our friendship knowledge ::You'll learn it all in half the time ::At the one and only friendship college :Twilight Sparkle: How can anypony learn friendship in half the time? :Flam: Our coursework is so accelerated, to take longer would be a crime! :Flim ::The lessons that we teach have been ::Reviewed and checked and edited :Flam ::Which might explain why our new school's :and Flam ::About to be accredited ::At Friendship U, oh, yes, it's true ::Even the Princess of Friendship agrees ::The only place in Equestria ::To give out friendship degrees ::Yeah! :Ponies ::Friendship U! ::Friendship U! ::Friendship U! :Flim: That's it, everypony! Let's hear it! Tell us again why it's the best! :All ::It's the only university of Friendship U! :and Flam ::Yeah! en:Friendship U Категория:Песни восьмого сезона